Mon (séduisant) pire ennemi
by minnie23
Summary: Juste une petite fanfic comme on les aime, beaucoup de bonne humeur, un soupçon d'humour, un peu d'amour et qui sait de... passion? (rougit) C'est mon premier NC-17 ... Bon d'accord c'est ma première histoire tout court, mais soyez indulgents et laissez moi plein de jolies petites reviews Il y'aura du Ron/Hermione bien sûr (indécrottables ces deux-là), mais également une petite


**Chemisier tentateur et chocolat trompeur:**

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Au son mélodieux de la voix de sa meilleure amie, Ron, qui venait de s'endormir lamentablement sur son cours d'histoire de la magie, se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Est-ce-que tu as écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de t'expliquer ?

Le jeune homme jura intérieurement : il savait depuis le début qu'il allait regretter de ne pas s'être couché la veille ! Mais bon, il avait tellement voulu impressionner Hermione qu'il avait passé la nuit entière à réviser son examen de potions. Au final, il s'était effondré vers les six heures, n'ayant toujours rien compris à la leçon et s'était carrément fait traîner par les cheveux jusqu'en classe par un Harry hilare. Stupide Rogue ! Ça l'amusait de leur coller des contrôles à tout bout de champ ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à suivre en temps normal, là il lui était presque impossible de ne pas couler à pic. Heureusement que Hermione était là pour l'aider : elle lui avait préparé avec soin un programme entier de révisions, programme qu'il avait évidemment délaissé dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné. Mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de la voir se démener pour les aider, Harry et lui, à soutenir la cadence quoiqu'ils ne le méritassent pas vraiment, fainéants comme ils étaient...

_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire, ça fait une demi-heure que je me tue à te résumer la Grande Guerre des gobelins, et toi tu te mets carrément à me ronfler au nez ! Tu es l'être humain le plus ingrat que je connaisse, un véritable butor, tu es infernal Ronald !

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour ! À présent, toute la salle commune les observait, certains riant sous cape, d'autres bâillant ostensiblement, visiblement lassés par ces disputes qui éclataient désormais à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Cependant la jeune femme, aveuglée par la rage, ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte : les mains sur les hanches, elle s'était levée, dominant ainsi son adversaire, et tandis qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats aux cils d'une longueur presque indécente lui lançaient des éclairs de rage contenue. Tandis qu'il subissait cette énième humiliation en tentant mollement de se justifier, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la posture de son amie : en effet, elle ne se contrôlait plus et s'était à présent appuyée sur la table pour le regarder en face, lui envoyant à la figure des effluves de son parfum si doux et vanillé. À for ce de s'époumoner, sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement, comprimée dans sa petite chemise blanche dont un des boutons s'était ouvert, lui laissant ainsi une vue imprenable sur ses deux globes azurés nichés dans un écrin de soie noire. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter, ses hormones avaient définitivement pris le dessus, aussi se mit-il à loucher dessus, affichant un sourire béat et stupide. Hermione était vraiment devenue une jeune femme magnifique : une silhouette gracile agrémentée de quelques rondeurs parfaitement délicieuses, un maintien irréprochable, des cheveux d'une profonde nuance de brun qui cascadaient le long de ses épaules en boucles parfaites, et deux lèvres pulpeuses et roses qui en ce moment s'agitaient à toute vitesse mais qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, mordillées...

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du regard lubrique de son meilleur ami qui admirait son décolleté avec délice, Hermione poussa un petit cri, se protégeant la poitrine avec le premier gros pavé qu'elle trouva sur la table, et de son autre main, elle administra une baffe monumentale au jeune homme qui se permettait de la reluquer de la sorte. Après quoi elle s'enfuit de la salle, furieuse de s'être fait humilier ainsi, des larmes de rages dévalant ses joues. Ron quant à lui resta un peu sonné, incapable de réagir, jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_Eh bah dis donc, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte cette fois-ci, tu devrais songer à aller voir Mme Pomfresh, tu as la joue droite qui enfle...

_Je... Elle... Seins, déclara l'intéressé, encore obnubilé par la vision enchanteresse qu'il venait d'avoir.

_Sérieusement Ron, tu aurais pu faire un effort, une fois n'est pas coutume, tu aurais dû contrôler tes hormones et résister ! Franchement, c'est Hermione, pas un bout de viande, même Neville ne l'aurait pas reluquée de façon aussi évidente- excuse-moi vieux, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'un glapissement indigné retentit dans la salle.

_Harry, articula le rouquin d'un air très sérieux, elle... Seins !

_Bon, laisse tomber, tu iras t'excuser plus tard, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est à cause de la fatigue, que tu ne la matais pas vraiment, que tu es un abruti fini doublé d'un pervers incorrigible... Hey ! Ajouta le survivant amusé, en esquivant le coup que lui destinait Ron, visiblement remis de ses émotions.

À ce moment précis, Ginny fit son apparition dans la salle commune, déclenchant sur son passage quelques grognements appréciateurs et autres coups d'oeil concupiscents. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille longiligne, timide et éperdument folle du survivant qui était bégayait et devenait rouge dès que celui-ci lui adressait la parole. En quelques années, elle s'était métamorphosée pour devenir une sublime créature aux courbes parfaites, ses cheveux roux ayant poussé jusqu'au creux de ses reins pour lui faire comme une auréole de feu, soulignant à merveille un fessier moulé dans la petite jupe noire imposée par l'uniforme. Un ventre plat, des cuisses fuselées, des seins parfaits, et par dessus tout des yeux d'un bleu profond et d'adorables petites tâches de rousseurs parsemant son visage d'un blanc laiteux, Ginerva Weasley incarnait la tentation même, et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard partout où elle allait.

Cependant, indifférente aux réactions qu'elle déclenchait, elle avait su rester simple et enfantine, et gardait le tempérament rieur et malicieux qui en avait fait craquer plus d'un parmi ses camarades de classe. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère avec son meilleur ami, elle leur adressa un sourire joyeux et alla s'installer aux côtés de Harry en le frôlant imperceptiblement, déclenchant chez le jeune homme une série de frissons qui lui valurent un regard noir de Ron. Néanmoins une fois assise, elle afficha une mine sévère qui contrastait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, et elle se pencha en effleurant la table de ses longs cheveux de feu, s'adressant directement à son frère :

_Bon sang les garçons mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est encore passé ? Je viens de croiser Lavande qui avait du mal à cacher sa joie en affirmant qu'elle avait vu Hermione en larmes se diriger vers les toilettes des filles ! Ron, je suis sure que tu y es pour quelque chose ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

_Euhh... disons que Hermione a eu un petit problème, hum... technique, l'informa Harry en s'étouffant de rire, et que Ron a réagi, disons, comme tout adolescent envahi par ses hormones l'aurait fait : de manière complètement débile et ma élevée.

_Ron?! À présent le ton devenait autoritaire, la faisant ressembler durant un court instant à la terrifiante Molly Weasley. Je te donne deux secondes pour t'expliquer ou sinon je le demande à Harry, et croit moi vu le sourire stupide qu'il affiche, il ne se gênera pas pour te trahir !

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute à la fin ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur moi ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était piquer un petit somme discrètement et puis il y a eu le... il y a eu le...son chemisier a... Au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait l'événement, il devenait de plus en plus incohérent, une expression de plus en plus perverse et réjouie sur la figure.

_Oh mon dieu Ronald Weasley tu es un véritable goujat! C'est écoeurant ! Je serais toi j'irais m'excuser vite fait bien fait, j'imagine ce qu'elle doit ressentir maintenant, pauvre Hermione... Va tout de suite lui présenter des excuses sincères ou crois-moi, je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde ! Nan mais je rêve, quel abruti ce gars, c'est pas possible d'être aussi obsédé...

Et tandis que sa sœur s'éloignait en fulminant et que Harry, rendu prudent par les événements, marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'un truc urgent qu'il aurait oublié de faire, Ron dut se rendre à l'évidence : cette fois il était allé trop loin, il allait devoir ramper pour se faire pardonner...

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Elle avait bien vu l'expression hagarde de Ron, mais elle pensait qu'il était juste perdu dans ses pensées, ou alors qu'il appréhendait vraiment les contrôles à venir. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que son obsédé de meilleur ami se serait permis de la mater comme un gamin de treize ans ! Elle se sentait humiliée, souillée, et s'en voulait de s'être donnée en spectacle devant tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune tout le monde devait être en train de se moquer d'elle, on allait penser qu'elle était une fille facile, qu'elle avait fait exprès de déboutonner son chemisier et qu'elle savait pertinemment que Ron allait se rincer l'oeil face à ce spectacle...

Lorsqu'il la vit prostrée dans la petite salle de métamorphose, en train de pleurer silencieusement, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Son frère était vraiment le dernier des abrutis ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était magnifique, séduisante, intelligente... Elle perdait son temps avec Ron, ce crétin ne la méritait pas. Il serra les dents : lui pouvait la faire rire au lieu de déclencher de sempiternelles disputes, il allait la mériter, et lui faire oublier ce rouquin de malheur ! Bon, d'accord, lui aussi était roux, mais ça n'avait rien à voir, lui au moins, contrairement à Ron, pouvait se vanter d'avoir quelques neurones restants dans la tête... Bien qu'ils eussent tous grillés à la vue du chemisier déboutonné dans la salle commune. « Concentre-toi bon sang, tu n'es pas là pour lui baver dessus, mais pour la consoler, et briller à ses yeux ! » pensa-t-il avec amertume. Allez, à la une, à la deux...

_Hermione ?

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir, et se retourna en essuyant précipitamment les larmes qui lui mouillaient le visage :

_Fred ?

_Raté, c'est Georges...

_Oh la la excuse-moi, vraiment, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme en ce moment...

_Excepté le fait que tu ressemble à une serpillère aux yeux rouges, je ne détecte aucune trace de fatigue chez toi..

_Hey ! Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Si tu es venu ici pour me remonter le moral, bah bravo, tu t'y prends comme un pied !

_Il est vrai que les mâles Weasley n'ont jamais été réputés pour leur tact...

En entendant ce nom qu'elle avait un jour rêvé de porter, elle se renfrogna aussitôt. Zut ! Il avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat. Bon, changement de tactique et diversion...

_Tiens, dit-il en sortant un sachet de chocogrenouilles de nulle part, je les ai pris pour toi en venant.

_Oh, merci beaucoup, il ne fallait pas, mais je n'ai pas très faim là.

_Ne me dis pas que tu peux résister au doux appel du chocolat, je ne te croirais pas...

En parlant, il s'était souplement déplacé jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur le bureau en face d'elle, et, joignant le geste à la parole, il avait commencé à la narguer avec un morceau de chocolat, déclenchant des éclats de rire de sa part.

_Bon d'accord, capitula-t-elle en avalant gentiment le morceau qu'il lui tendait d'un air taquin. C'est très gentil d'être venu me voir, tu n'étais pas obligé.

_Tu rigoles ? Après ta confrontation avec Monsieur-j'ai-le-quotient-intellectuel-d'un-ado-de-douze-ans, ç'aurait été vraiment méchant de te laisser toute seule..

Elle rit doucement, et accepta derechef un autre morceau de chocogrenouille qu'il s'amusait à lui faire manger comme à une enfant en bas âge. Soudain, sa main bifurqua et il lui enfonça le chocolat dans la narine gauche ! Hurlant de rire, elle se jeta sur lui, renversant les bureaux alentours, et elle essaya à son tour de lui enfourner des chocogrenouilles dans le nez.

Lorsque Ron, guidé par les éclats de rire, arriva précipitamment dans la salle, le spectacle auquel il eut droit lui glaça le cœur : Hermione et son frère aîné, bataillant au milieu des chaises et tables renversées, s'amusaient comme des enfants en mangeant ses friandises préférées. Il resta coi pendant quelques instants, puis, poussant un profond soupir, s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée. Hermione, qui s'était soudain aperçue de sa présence, poussa un petit cri et se précipita à sa suite, laissant Georges déboussolé dans la salle de métamorphose...

_Raté, soupira ce dernier en avalant les morceaux de chocogrenouille restants.


End file.
